


This is why you don't cum without Loki's permission Tony!

by Ak_Joker



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluffy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight feminization, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki smiled, content with how his lover was tied up and presented to him, like a gift. Tony whined behind the bright red ball gag as he wordlessly begged for release by thrusting his hard bound cock into the air. Loki saw this and smirked. He held the engineer's hips down as he shushed him.</p>
<p>FrostIron Smut. Read tags for kink list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is why you don't cum without Loki's permission Tony!

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to hardcore it's a bday gift for a special friend. Fluffy ending.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY GURRRL~~~~!!!!! <3

Loki smiled, content with how his lover was tied up and presented to him, like a gift. Tony whined behind the bright red ball gag as he wordlessly begged for release by thrusting his hard bound cock into the air. Loki saw this and smirked. He held the engineer's hips down as he shushed him.

"Now then don't be a bad girl for daddy" Loki said with a smirk as he ran a finger down the hard length.

Tony blinked away tears as he did everything in his power not to thrust his hips up and beg for more contact.

"Now is daddy's princess sorry?" Loki said this while he flipped the bound genius and caressed his ass, humming in approval when Tony didn't react. 

"I'll release the gag say anything but numbers or the word 'daddy' and I'll get the paddle." He warned as he undid the ball gag on Tony. 

Tony nodded and closed his eyes, his face burning in shame knowing what was coming next.

"JARVIS please remind me how many times Anthony here touched himself while I was in Asgard?" Loki asked as he looked up at the ceiling to address the A.I. 

"18 times sir, while sir was awake at the very least. Sir had 2 wet dreams while you were gone Mr. Laufeyson." JARVIS answered without hesitation. 

Loki smiled as he watched Tony mentally curse his own creation. "Thank you JARVIS. That is all."

"Well I'm sure you can do the math hmm? Count for every one you miss we'll add an additional." 

Tony gulped as he closed his eyes, he could see the amusement shining on Loki's eyes. 

The first hit came down with a loud smack.

SLAP!

"ONE!" Tony screamed out, already feeling the heat radiating off his eyes. Damn gods and their stupid godly strength. 

SLAP!

"TWO!"

SLAP! 

SLAP!

SLAP!

The next three came in quick succession. Tony cried out the numbers. He gave up not crying after the second one. Loki saw the tears and smiled as he gently massaged the bright cherry red ass.

"My how naughty daddy's princess is. Even after all this still as hard as a rock, hmm?" 

Tony hiccuped as he tried not to hump the bed sheets.

"D-daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Tony cried out, knowing he had only permission to say that word and count. He was sure his begs for release could be deciphered through his pathetic begging though. 

Loki gave Tony a gentle smile. 

"15 left." Were his last words before he continued his harsh assault on the Tony's ass. 

Tony was left screaming out numbers, begging for his daddy. He didn't even know if it was to stop or for sweet release. He wasn't sure which hurt more at the moment. 

Soon after the spankings were finished and Tony was left with a red face from all the crying and an even redder ass that he knew he would be feeling for at least a few weeks. 

"My what a good girl daddy's princess was. Taking her punishment like such a strong girl. Daddy's little girl." Loki said as he pet Tony's hair, calming the boy down. 

Tony let out a small whine, leaning into the touch. Loki smirked at this action as he flipped the other back over so his hard and leaking member was pointing at the ceiling once more in it's parody of a salute almost. Tony hissed when he felt his abused ass touch the bed sheets but the pain was soon forgotten when he felt Loki grab his ignored cock for the first time this entire day. 

"Now do you deserve a reward princess? What do you think?" Loki asked as started to stroke the hard red, almost purple length and toyed with the cock ring that stopped sweet release.

"Daaa~aady~!!!" Tony whined loudly as thrust his hips up and begged with his eyes. 

Loki saw this and smirked, content Tony learned his lesson.

"Cum for daddy." 

With that said Loki pulled the cock ring off and watched as Tony finally cummed for the first time this entire day. 

Tony let out a loud moan, the entire day's and night's teasing finally coming to an end. It felt almost endless and he soon blacked out from the intensity of it.

Tony blinked when he came to and saw he was cleaned and tucked into his bed, Loki next to him, reading.

"You're an asshole you know that?"

Loki looked up from his reading and raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"I told you before Anthony that you belong to me. That everything about you belongs to me the moment we exchanged our rings." 

Tony huffed but gave his god a amused smile before snuggling close.

"FIne, I'm sorry I know to never masturbate without you. I got it. Tony said as he laid his head on Loki's chest and sighed in happiness.

"Now come on daddy come to bed with me and I might wake you up in _special_ way." Tony purred in Loki's ear with a sly smirked before closing his eyes to sleep.

Loki smirked back as well before putting his book up, petting his dear husband's hair.

"Lights JARVIS" Loki said before closing his eyes to sleep, happy to be back home.

"Also JARVIS totally getting you back for not having my back." Tony mumbled before falling to sleep.

"I'll keep that in mind sir. Good night sirs."


End file.
